


Acorn of Love

by SassySnowSock



Category: Forbidden Catboys, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Acorn of Love, M/M, Post-it Note Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Squirrelboy love is pure and true.
Relationships: Squirrelboy/Squirrelboy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Acorn of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I feel for the squirrelboys, those tails must be a PAIN to deal with.


End file.
